Star Wars: The Darkness Awakens
by Dead stroke360
Summary: *Warning: spoilers* What if Ben Solo was the hero and Rey was the villain? In this twist a adventure begins to find the location of Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo will do whatever it takes to find him before the first order. Allies will be made, old faces will return, and a new battle has begun. AU and includes some twists.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Darkness Awakens

It was another hot day on the plant Jakku. A X-Wing starfighter flew through the sky and landed near the Niima Outpost and got looks from some of the locals there. The hood opened and emerged Ben Solo, the son Of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Ben was on a quest to search for the BB-8 droid which contained a map that led to the vanished Luke Skywalker. Ben wasn't the only one after the map, the First Order also seeked the map. It was up too Ben to locate it first before it fell into the wrong hands.

Ben decided to check the deserts of Jakku first, knowing that the village where BB-8 was last seen was near there. He made his way to the desert area and searched the area. BB-8 wasn't in sight. As he progressed forward he discovered something else. It was a fallen Star Destroyer stuck in the sandy area. Ben was curious of what was inside and whipped out his lightsaber, activating the green glowing blade. He found a hole and entered the Star Destroyer, using the lightsaber to guide him around.

He climbed up some walls and looked around the Star Destroyer, curious of what lay in the ship. The sound of a squealing robot went off and caught his attention and he jumped down, making his way outside to the source of the sound. He saw BB-8 being caught in a net as a green skinned creature was dragging it along. "Excuse me, but I believe the droid belongs to me." Ben ran over. The creature shook his head and denied his claim. "I think you misheard me.." Ben raised his lightsaber. "The droid belongs to me." The creature then gave it over. "Thought so", Ben sheathed his lightsaber and put it on his belt. "Come on BB-8, we need to get back to the base."

Ben and BB-8 made there way back to the outpost where his ship was located. Something caught his eye however. It was a human wearing what seemed to be Poe Dameron's jacket. Ben went over to him, "Excuse me! but where did you-" The figure turned to him and looked at BB-8. "That's it, that's the droid!" the figure exclaimed. BB-8 hid behind Ben and peered his head slightly at the figure. "Where did you get the jacket?" Ben questioned him. "Look, you don't understand-" the figure started, but was cut off by the sound of gunfire. A ship flew over head and fired at them. Ben and the figure started to run from the ship. "The first order! how did they find us?" Ben wondered. "Long story, I'll explain once we get away from them."

Ben looked back and saw his ship be destroyed. "The ship! how will we get away now?" Ben muttered. "This way!" the figure pointed to a junkyard with ships. Ben noticed one in particular, "Is that- It is. The Millennium Falcon.."

While the first order was hunting down the two, Rey was on the Finalizer pacing back and forth. Captain Phasma appoached her now. "Captain! have they been caught yet?" Rey narrowed her eyes. "I am afraid there has been no update on the attack yet." Phasma replied. "Ugh! They better not escape." She clenched her fists and tried to remain calm. "We will stop them." With that, Phasma left. "They better Phasma, they better.."


	2. Chapter 2

"The what now?" The figure looked at him. "No time, come on!" Ben ran towards the ship and located the entrance to it. The two climbed into the ship and ran to the front. "Do you know how to pilot this thing?" the figure asked. "Yes I do" Ben nodded as he started messing with the controls. "I'm Finn by the way" Finn introduced himself as he took a seat in the second chair. "Call me Ben" Ben replied as the ship made a buzzing noise. Soon the ship rose into the air and the ship took off into space, escaping Jakku safely.

A junior officer approached Rey to tell her the news of their escape. "Excuse me, Rey.." the officer spoke up. "What is it?" She turned her head towards the officer. "Th-They have escaped from Jakku." Anger rose up inside Rey as she gave him a fierce glare. She picked up her saber staff and activated one blade. She then proceeded to hack and slash at a wall panel, letting all her rage come loose. She soon lowered her lightsaber, "Anything else?" The officer shook his head, "N-No." Rey sheathed her lightsaber blade. "Then leave me at once!"

Once they were in space, the two chatted while making there way to the resistance base. "So, where did you get the jacket?" Ben asked his question from eariler. "I got it from Poe Dameron. He was captured by the first order and I helped him escape by taking a ship. We were shoot down and I managed to survive but I didn't see Poe with me. I took his jacket and tried to find the droid so I could take him to the resistance base." Finn explained. "Why were you with the first order in the first place?" Ben asked. "Well, long story.." Finn explained how he was a former trooper and how he had witnessed events that made him change his ways. "Well, you made the right choice." Ben looked at him. "I think so too- In front of you!" Finn suddenly yelled.

A ship was in front of them and about to take them in. Ben tried the controls but they wouldn't work properly. Sparks were heard behind them. "The controls are down!" Ben exclaimed. The ship took them in and Ben got out of his chair, grabbing his lightsaber. "We might have to fight our way out of this." He activated the lightsaber blade. "Great.." Finn muttered, not prepared for a fight. Ben heard the entranced open and waited for the attackers to come. But he was surprised to see the face of his own father, Han Solo.


	3. Chapter 3

"B-Ben?" Han solo's eyes widened. "Father.." he lowered his lightsaber. Han Solo approached his son. Ben hugged him and Han hugged back. "I thought after you left this would be the last time I saw you.." Ben murmured. "I guess the galaxy is a small place" Han chuckled. BB-8 and Finn glanced at each other, clearly confused. "So you found the old ship huh?" Han looked around. Ben nodded, "We were going to the resistance base but the ship broke down." he explained. "Still trying to find him I see." Han said as he opened a panel on the floor. "Who's the kid?" Han looked at Finn. "His name is Finn, he's helping me" Ben told him as he knelt down beside his father.

Chewbacca soon appeared on the ship. "Chewie, look who's here." Ben got up and Chewbacca hugged him. "Missed you too furball" Ben chuckled. Chewbacca then looked at Han and made a noise. "What's the matter Chewie?" Han asked. Chewbacca made a growling noise now. "You gotta be kidding me.." Han stood up. "You kids might want to hide, some friends are here and there not happy with me."

Rey and General Hux were at the starkiller base and were walking into a dark room. A hologram was set up and the Supreme Leader Snoke looked down upon them. "Snoke, I have some suggestions" Hux spoke up. "Hmm, what are they?" Snoke asked curiously. "I suggest we use the weapon to destroy the government of the new republic and the resistance base." Snoke thought for a moment about what he had proposed. "I approve" Snoke finally concluded. Hux grinned and left, leaving Rey with Snoke. "In other news, it appears that the two who have the droid have run into someone I think you know." Snoke told her. "Who is it?" Rey questioned him. Snoke paused for a moment before saying, "Your father, Han Solo."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben raised a brow. "What do you mean friends?" he questioned him. "Well after I left, let's just say I went back to an old hobby of mine.." Han replied. "You've resorted to your old ways again, haven't you?" Ben asked him. Han gave a small shrug, "I guess you could say that. Now hide, I can't risk them finding the you two and the droid." Han insisted. "Father, have you forgotten? I'm a jedi. A couple of space smugglers is nothing against me." Ben insisted. Han thought for a moment. "Alright, come on." Han and Chewbacca walked out followed by Ben who activated his lightsaber.

After her brief chat with Snoke, Rey sat in another room staring at a old object. It was the rusty old broken helmet of Darth Vader. "Grandfather, I need your guidence.." she placed her hand on the helmet and ran it down its side. She moved her hand away but then something happened. A series of flashbacks began to appear in front of her.

The scene started with a young Anakin Skywalker on the plant known as Tatooine. Soon the image changed to jedi knight Anakin Skywalker standing over the bodies of murdered younglings. Rey noticed the fierce glare in his eyes, sending a small shiver down her spine. The scene changed again too Obi-Wan and Anakin fighting on the planet Mustafar. There were engaging each other in fierce combat until it ended with Obi-Wan slicing Anakin in half. "You were the chosen one!"

Rey broke from her vision and stood up, looking around. She was still in the same room with Vader's helmet still laying there lifeless. Rey breathed heavily, slowly calming herself down as she processed the scene she had witnessed. She shook her head and left the room silently.

After dealing with the smugglers, The group were back into space and making there way to the resistance base. The ship started to malfunction on their journey once again. "Were not too far from Takodana, I know someone who can help us with the ship." Han said as he flew the ship to Takodana. "Friend?" Ben looked at him. "Her name is Maz Kanata."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they reached Takodana, Han landed the ship. The ship opened up and Ben walked out of the ship followed by Finn and BB-8. Han and Chewbacca came out after them, "That castle up ahead is where she is located." Ben looked forward and saw the castle nearby. "Well let's not waste our time, come on." Ben set off to the castle, the others soon following after him. A droid stood out front and greeted Han Solo. The droid led them inside the castle, inside was a bar like area. "This is it?" Finn asked, looking around. "It is, follow me." Han walked off. Meanwhile two different figures in the bar looked at BB-8. Both worked for the opposite sides, one for the resistance the other being the first order. They both pulled out devices and said into them, "I found the droid."

Han Solo stopped at a table where a orange skinned miniature alien was sitting. She turned her gaze to Han, putting on her goggles. "Ah Han Solo, a pleasure to see you. What brings you by?" Maz asked, glancing at the others behind him. "We need some help repairing our ship, it's important that it gets done quickly." He informed her. She gave a slight nod, "It does seem important, i'll have someone look at it." she told him

"So who are these newcomers you bring?" Maz asked while a droid was sent out to there ship. "This is Ben and Finn. Ben… he's my son." Han explained. Maz gazed at him curiously, "another Solo hmm? is he like his father or a jedi like 'him' ." Maz asked, sounding like she was referring to someone. "I'm a jedi" Ben spoke for himself. "I see, a skilled one I can feel too." She said, but then stopped as if she was trying to remember something. Ben heard some whispering noises and turned his head towards a dark room he saw. The whispers seemed to be coming from there. While the others were focused on Maz, Ben snuck off and walked towards the room, entering it and going down some stairs.

The whispers got louder as Ben got closer. The whispers seemed to be coming from a closed up room. Ben reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. Inside was a storage room, a chest lay in the corner of the room which caught Ben's attention. He approached the chest and undid the latch. When he opened the chest he would find none other then Luke's lightsaber.

While this was happening the starkiller base was being charged and getting ready to fire its beams and wipe out some of the planets. Hux stood on a platform, overlooking a group of stormtroopers and giving a speech. Rey was a little in the back and listened to the speech, trying to forget the vision she had witnessed when Captain Phasma approached her. "They found the droid."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben looked at the lightsaber in surprise. He stood up, holding the lightsaber in his hands. "The lightsaber, you have found it." Maz said behind him. Ben turned around and faced her, "Where did you get the lightsaber?" he questioned her. "A better question would be, how did you find it down here?" Maz asked her own question. "I-I heard whispers. I followed the whispers and it took me here." Ben explained to her. A small smile crossed her face, "The lightsaber, it was calling too you Ben." Ben looked at the lightsaber again. "I-It did?" Maz nodded, "Take the lightsaber Ben."

Rey was flying to Takodana with an army of stormtroopers following behind her. Once they were there she landed her ship and got out. "Do we attack yet?" One trooper asked. Rey gave a nod, "Make your move." The stormtroopers set off towards the castle. Rey saw something in the distance. "They found the old ship.." she approached the falcon.

Ben sensed something wasn't right. "Do you feel that?" Ben looked to Maz. "Feel what?" she asked. Ben didn't answer her. He ran up the stairs and out of the room, heading outside. "Ben, where are you going?" Han called but Ben didn't hear him. "I got a bad feeling about this.."

He saw some blurred figures in the distance, getting closer. "Is that? they found us.." Ben pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. Soon Stormtroopers rushed in and started firing their blasters. Ben charged at them and swung his lightsaber, swinging and slashing at stormtroopers as they attacked him. Soon Han, Chewie, and Finn came out. Han and Chewbacca fired their weapons at incoming troopers while Finn grabbed a blaster off the ground and fired at them as well. Ben kept attacking the troopers when he was hit in the chest with a Z6 baton. Ben stumbled back and looked up to see Captain Phasma.

Ben held his lightsaber high and faced his opponet. Captain Phasma got into a fight stance, her baton by her side. The two ran forward, charging at each other.


End file.
